swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Shot Miguel?
Who Shot Miguel? is the title given to the first two episodes of 2008 for TROOPS:NY. The primary story revolves around the shooting of Miguel Chavez by officers from the NYPD. A secondary story revolves around that crazy Colonel Thompson attempting to arrest Tyler for the shooting. Part 1 (3.8) Miguel stumbles upon police officers responding to a liquor store robbery. However, the suspects decide to shoot it out with the police. During the gun battle, numerous PD rounds strike Miguel. In the ensuing investigation, Kelly Felth notes that Miguel was struck by more PD bullets then the suspects were. Tevin Felth and Richie Terrik soon discovers that the officers involved have a history of using excessive force with Latino suspects. Meanwhile Colonel Thompson who is now obsessed with sending Tyler to prison for the rest of his life, is obstructing Tevin's investigation by chasing Tyler. Eventually, the NYPD decides to obstruct the investigation as well leading to Bryan Khayman and Davin Felth deciding that the best course of action is for Ryan Pratchard to convine a special grand jury to hear testimony, review evidence, and decide what action is warranted. As the grand jury debates a course of action, Tyler takes up a vigil on Miguel's bedside. The episode ends with Thompson being sent to Alaska, and the officers who shot Miguel being indicted and arrested for attempted murder. Part 2 (3.9) Part 2 opens with Ryan finding out the officers have hired a who intends to paint Miguel as a hothead. Meanwhile Bryan, Richie, and the Felths work on breaking the blue wall of silence from the NYPD with the help of Nick. Miguel wakes up from his surgery and tells everything to Tyler about what happened. Colonel Thompson continues a wild goose chase after Tyler until Joe intervenes and decides to arrest Thompson for obstructing justice for Miguel by interfering with the investigation. Ryan takes the officers to trial after they refuse a continuing to blame Miguel for the shooting and that he shot at them despite Kelly testifying to the opposite. Davin and , angered at the actions of the NYPD agree to send the 501st to One Police Plaza if Davin has to. As Tyler prepares to take Miguel home, two detectives from the LAPD arrive to arrest Miguel for drug transporting, however Tyler informs the detectives that they'll be arrested for conspiracy to obstruct justice. Miguel eventually appears in court and handles the Klan lawyer with ease. The jury soon convicts the officers of attempted murder as a . After the verdict, the gang goes out for drinks and Ryan tells Miguel he knew he had the officers hung the minute they hired a Klan lawyer. On the subway ride home, Miguel chats up a girl who is disgusted by the NYPD's lack of concern over her abusive boyfriend. Guest Stars Part 1 * - Officer Scott Terrini * - Judge Janice Goldberg * - Detective Nick Franklin * - Officer Peter Wilton Part 2 * - Roy Paine * - Officer Scott Terrini * - Detective Nick Franklin * - Judge Walter Bradley * - Officer Peter Wilton Category:TROOPS:NY